Work machines such as skid steer loaders sometimes have an operator compartment that rotates or pivots for service access. A gas spring or mechanical spring provides lifting and rotating forces to facilitate pivoting the operator compartment. The spring force reacts against isolation mounts that are used to reduce vibration in the operator compartment, thereby reducing the spring's effectiveness.